


Snow Day

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Baking, Bruce Banner Bingo 2019, Clint Barton Bingo 2019, Cookies, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Snow, Snowball Fight, Vacation, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: You, Bruce, and Clint enjoy a holiday away with each other.  Clint and Hulk enjoy some time playing in the snow.Square@brucebannerbingo-E2 Polyamory,@clintbartonbingo- I5 Snow
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Bruce Banner Bingo 2019, Clint Barton Bingo





	Snow Day

Clint crouched on top of a branch, keeping his breath deep and even. The sound of the wind was louder than his breathing, but the Hulk had remarkably good hearing. If he was going to stay hidden from big green he needed to stay quiet and blend into the canopy. Which wasn’t easy given a lot of it was gone for the winter and blanketed in a thick white layer of snow. If he’d thought about it more, he’d have dressed in snow camouflage. Instead, he was sticking out like a sore thumb in a thick purple coat.

Luckily for Clint, while Hulk was an excellent hunter, he was terrible at blending in. His footprints sat clear in the snow below. So deep that Clint thought if he was to jump down into one, they’d be knee-deep on him. He could follow their trail easily and at the end of them, the large green mountain that was the Hulk stood out against the snow like a giant target. Clint just had to decide how proactive he wanted to be right now.

He began to carefully collect up some of the snow, patting it into a ball, being careful of the sound of the snow crunching under his fingers. Hulk was on high alert and even the faint scratching in the snow made him pick his head up and look around.

Clint froze until the huge green man began stomping around in the snow again. He finished the snowball and lobbed it. It sailed in an arc through the air, hitting the Hulk in the shoulder.

Hulk wheeled around and held his head up like he was sniffing the air. “Hulk gonna get you, bird,” he shouted.

Clint stifled a laugh and waited as Hulk charged in the direction that Clint was perched. Clint pulled himself tight against the trunk of the tree, blocking himself from Hulk’s view. When the large green shape of Hulk passed underneath him, Clint dropped from the branch and landed on Hulk’s back. “Got you!” Clint shouted.

“Nooo!” Hulk roared, dropping to the ground like he’d been seriously injured. He and Clint burst into loud laughter. Clint rolled off of Hulk and they both began swishing their arm back and forth in the snow, making snow angels. Hulk’s was so deep that Clint could see the green grass hiding underneath by the time they lay still.

Clint ruffled Hulk’s hair and sat up. “You’re a dork, you know that?”

Hulk laughed gently. It was a deep rumble of a sound that made his chest rise and fall as he pulled himself to his feet. “Bird, dork.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Clint said, playfully as he clambered up onto Hulk’s shoulder. “I never said I wasn’t.” Hulk laughed again and shook himself a little, his body shuddering as he shivered from the cold. “Well, I don’t know about you, Big Guy. But I think it might be time to get in out of the cold.”

Hulk nodded and huffed a little. “Hulk, cold.”

“Yeah, and you know there’s gonna be hot cocoa,” Clint added.

A large grin spread over Hulk’s face and he took off at a run toward the little wood cabin that sat at the other end of the field.

The ground rattled with each step, shaking the snow out of the trees nearby. When he reached the cabin he slowed his steps and lumbered up to the front door. Clint jumped off his shoulders and opened the door, letting them both inside.

The room was warm and cozy. The fire crackled pleasantly in the fireplace on the other side of the room. It made everything smell like cedar and pine. Running through the scent of the fire, was the sweet sugary smell of cookies baking. The three of you didn’t get up here nearly enough. It was your happy place. Remote and peaceful and just the three of you. Four of you really. It was where Bruce felt safe to let the big guy out and by doing so in such a peaceful way allowed him to come back and feel safe and calm and relax in a way he never could back in the real world.

“Honey, we’re home!” Clint called as he stomped the fresh snow out of his boots.

Lucky came bounding out first, barking and wagging his tail as he jumped excitedly around both Clint and the Hulk. You stepped around the corner just in time for Hulk to start shaking the snow off him, splattering you with cold wet drops of melting snow. “Hey! Don’t bring all that inside with you!” You scolded.

Hulk bowed his head sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. Go and clean up. I’ve been baking,” you said. “I’ll get you both a hot cocoa.”

Both Clint and the Hulk kissed your cheek as they headed towards the bathroom. As Clint was drying Hulk off, the giant shifted, curving into himself as he shifted back into the smaller scientist. Clint just kept drying him off, ruffling Bruce’s hair as he dried it out.

“It’s cold,” Bruce said, rubbing his hands up and down his arms.

“Well, you were just running around in the snow, mostly naked,” Clint said moving the towel down to Bruce’s arms and rubbing them vigorously.

Bruce blushed and moved a little closer to Clint. “Need to knit him a big sweater,” he said softly.

Clint started laughing and wrapped Bruce in his arms. “That will be a fun side project for you.”

“Yeah. Better start learning how to knit,” Bruce said. “Did you guys have fun?”

“Yeah. It was pretty great. I won,” Clint said.

“Mmm…” Bruce hummed as he nuzzled into the archer’s neck. “That doesn’t sound right.”

“Hey! We weren’t fist-fighting,” Clint teased and pulled back, spanking Bruce’s ass playfully. “Now come on my sexy genius, let’s go get into something warm. Our girl’s been baking.”

“Mmm… sounds good,” Bruce hummed.

The two men padded out to the bedroom. The scent of warm milk and melting adding to the others wafting through the room. “Honey, Bruce is back,” Clint called.

“Thank you!” You called back. “Welcome back, my love!”

“Thank you,” Bruce called a little sheepishly.

Clint slung his arm around Bruce’s shoulders as they headed into the bedroom. Clint really loved these trips. It was rare the three of you just switched off and enjoyed each other. In a world that judged the three of you so harshly, particularly Bruce, it was nice to have the time to just relax and not worry.


End file.
